justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Vampire page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey dude Keep up the good edits 25 so far thats good seeing as you joined on 22nd August. If you have any problems or questions ask on my Userpage. Auditor(e) 21:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hey provided you have JC2 could you check out the Just Cause 2 Vehicles category nearly everything in it needs a picture and your good at taking them so you up for it? [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually I don't have it. ...Yet. But thanks. GMRE 21:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay nvm then keep up the good edits btw :). [[User:Lucan07|'Admin'Auditor(e)]]''Talk'' 21:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Great..Someone with Just Cause that knows their shit.. I cant believe it, i go for a holiday for 2 weeks or so and that old leaky faucet of a Just Cause section has been duct taped! you've done a service to the wiki for Refurbishing the Just Cause (1) part of the wiki and those pictures are great, thanks for the help GMRE [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 21:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I just like to make order out of chaos. And I'm not done yet. GMRE 22:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) One itty bitty suggestion when you do different sections you should use heading 2''' instead of heading 4 or 5, the rest of the wiki is like this and it looks cleaner anyways, so if you could refrain from using heading 4 for big headings and only use them for sub headings that would be great. Thank you. [[User:Kronos890989|'''AdminKronos]] 21:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I do use the hading 2 in pages like Ballard series armoured vehicles, but I just don't see the point in using it in places like Jackson Z-19 Skreemer. GMRE 22:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) The Code Of Causeduct? Possible name lol GMRE, i have a question for you, do you think we should have a code of conduct? As i see on so so many other Wikis that are succesful, they have some sort of generalized wiki editing standard, which helps people make pages more like other ones. So anyways i think it would be a good idea to start one, what do you think? [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 18:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) That might sound like a good idea, but the only pages that could benefit from that are the vehicles. And the vehicles are so defferent and have a lot of different qualities. Civilian and military vehicles are judged by very different things. I suppose every vehicle page (at least in Just Cause (1)) should have a "paint versions and users"; "locations"; "seats"; "weapons" and if applicable, also "surviability / armour", but some vehicles have totally unique qualities. Like for example the Battaille GPT-6 has some "special features". I suppose I could create a sample page for vehicles and if that's good enouh, it could be made official. I'll post a link here. GMRE 13:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Done. This is the way I'm making my vehicle pages: Sample page for vehicles GMRE 13:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Well GMRE, i would say that you dont quite get what im selling, the way i like it (yes i sound sadistic) is the way it is, The paint versions isnt big enough to be in a category by itself, it should be in information, along with seats, weapons and special features, but those could be under a heading 2 or bold. Survivability belongs under performance or info(havent quite figured out where it should go. Also, this is a vehicle page template which can be used for the vehicle pages. Vehicle Page Template [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 03:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Propaganda Trailer Hey! Thanks for the fix on the Propaganda Trailer page. This weekend I am planning to take some screenshots, including the trailer. Think it's okay to put the Infobox back in when I have that? Offperception 15:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Infobox? If you mean for the picture, then sure. GMRE 15:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Holy crap man 992 edits, thats great. Youve really stuck to your motto on your main page. It seems as though your the only editor on this wiki. Anyways, i havent been very active lately and im just checking in on people. Its Kronos890989 BTW, i dont believe im logged in. Thanks. GMRE 11:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oasi-pocalypse Hey there GMRE id like to discuss the idea of completely moving this wiki (last database compiled October 29) to some other wiki hosting website, it is not at all hard and we dont have to suffer with the Oasis-pocalyspe. I really hope you say yes because i might just do it anyways. It might be worth it The new skin has recently grown on me a bit, but i dont know its just not good. Anyways we should find the best site and then database dump it there, so what we can do after we've moved is delete all of the pages except the main page and put up a bullitin saying we have moved to justcause.shoutwiki.com (ive made the page for securing the names sake) and have everything say we have moved. This is going to wipe the wiki out and that is good. Thoughts, ideas, good sites? A site I would sugest the same kind of a site where GTA wiki went. This guy should know more: http://www.grandtheftwiki.com/User:Gboyers Also, this move should be as secret as possible, until it happens. Otherwise we might have to start competing with this wiki, like the GTA wiki did. And would the move really include absolutely everything? Or would we end up having to make new accounts? GMRE 14:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) We really dont have funding for that kind of thing, and even if we put adds on that might not hold us steady and then we would fall into oblivion like alot of the wikis that have done this before us. If you dont mind, ive asked for a database dump to be move to our shoutwiki. And yes we can have the accounts carried over from here to there. [[User:Kronos890989|'Admin'Kronos]] 23:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC)